


Overtime (Unfinished and Abandoned)

by MoonFacedViceroy



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Because That's Realistic, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cumming Twice Within Five Minutes, F/M, If I Left Out Tags Let Me Know, Instead Of Saying I Didn't Finish This I Should Just Say It Has An Open Ending, Masturbation, No Fandom - Freeform, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unfinished, no real plot, suggested prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFacedViceroy/pseuds/MoonFacedViceroy
Summary: Suggested by a user on an erotica site called Luscious.An office worker who's supposedly the last person within the office decides to masturbate in the break room, is discovered by a nameless woman (who was gonna have a name at the end of the story, but whatever), and sexytimes unfold. This was posted periodically in five different sections, so some continuities or grammatical flow might be choppy at parts.Enjoy! If you have any comments, questions, or critiques, let me know!





	Overtime (Unfinished and Abandoned)

With a sigh, Derek slid the stack of papers he had been working on to the side, taking a brief glance at his watch as late-evening sunlight spilled into the office through the windowed wall. His back ached from being slouched over all day, but he knew that working overtime like this was the only to get caught up on all of his payments. From the silence of the room, he guessed he was probably the only person on the sixteenth floor, deciding that taking a short break would probably be for the best if he was to get much more completed before nighttime set in. Pushing his rolling chair away from the desk, he felt himself slip into his thoughts of how it came to this, of how financially, productively, and romantically unlucky these past few months had been for him: the break-ups, the lay-offs, the pack-up-your-bags...

Using his feet to propel himself into the narrow “hallway” between the office cubicles, Derek looked out to the bustling city complex below him, the twinkles of traffic lights and braking cars mesmerizing him slowly. Taking a deep breath, he leaned further back in his chair, now beginning to think of how he could spend his self-given break with a bit more satisfaction than staring dumbfoundedly at the maze of streets unfolding before him. Stretching as he stood up, he gazed around the now-sunlit office space, the idea that he was completely alone up here becoming more and more viable as his stomach grumbled slightly. Knowing that the break room usually had some sort of concession in it, he lazily made his way along the windowed wall towards the closest entrance to his respite, his footsteps making soft pats against the carpet. Turning the handle to the mediocre wooden door, he pulled it open and slipped inside, the mechanism responding with a small click as he looked around the room.

In front of the wall opposite of him was the quaint chatting-space, the leather couches catching the evening sun while a few magazines atop the coffee table in the middle of them. The half of the room to his right, opposite of the windowed wall, was partially lit with fluorescent bulbs, a water jug hugging against a counter littered with snack foods; the other entrance to the break room was also there, the wood decorating the door the same color as the others. Snatching a few bags as well as a cup of room-temperature water, Derek made his way to the couches, tossing his foraged food alongside the magazines before he took a sip to wet his parched tongue. Lounging back after setting his cup on the covered coffee table, he dug his phone out of his pocket, glad that he had been given the office’s internet password a few days ago by an acquaintance. Clicking it on and unlocking it, his face immediately turned flushed with unnecessary embarrassment, having forgotten that he had only put his phone on sleep mode the night before instead of exiting out of his private browsing altogether. Although he had quickly and instinctively hid the face of the phone after he realized what it had been displaying, the erotica was already burned into his vision, lewd details of it already beginning to entice his other base appetites.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Realizing that no one else was around to see, Derek flipped the screen towards him, taking in what he had left on it as his flaccid shaft began to pulse slightly. Having taken an interest in beastiality before, the erotica was that of a seductive elf woman being mercilessly dominated by a pack of thick-cocked wolves, three of the beasts mounting their new bitch and stretching her humanesque holes as they pleased. Already, feral seed gushed around the bulbous knots widening her tight anus and welcoming slit, her submissive passages shown as already obviously used by most of the pack as Derek’s now-half-erect cock rose even quicker than before inside of his thankfully-loose jeans. Unable to control his newfound urge, he went to the next page, using his free hand to hungrily squeeze at his own shaft through his clothing.

The next scene showing a close-up of the alpha male of the pack knotting his elven cocksleeve’s suckling mouth, Derek took a quick once-over the room, his arousal almost overpowering as he unzipped his pants and slid both them and his boxers to the floor. Almost immediately wrapping his fingers around his throbbing cock, he stroked himself passionately as he delved deeper into the scene, a small glisten of precum appearing on his enlarged glans as he continued to masturbate in his office’s break room. The elf’s eyes rolling back in ecstasy while the other two wolves also force their knots into her ravaged holes, Derek quickened his stroking, using his thumb to massage the tip of his cock as he moans slightly. It felt so perverted to sexually pleasure himself in this room, but the naughtiness of the act only fueled his lust as his moans grew a bit louder. Chewing on his lip slightly, Derek felt his orgasm grow close as he fantasized over the image of the cum-covered elven whore being pumped full of burning, thick wolf cum, allowing himself to nearly climax before suddenly letting go of his shaft, curling his toes and balling his hands into fists as precum drooled from his cockslit and dribbled onto his rather large balls.

After successfully withholding his own orgasm, he immediately began to stroke his precum-lubricated shaft as passionately as before, leaning further back into the couch as he advanced the scene. Lustfully watching the wolves begin to yank their throbbing knots out of their bitch’s gaping holes, Derek was too infatuated with pleasing himself to hear the footsteps approaching from outside the room, giving off an oblivious moan before having it choke over his vocal chords as the break room door’s knob turned with a click…  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“N-No!” was all Derek could shout out before the door was swung open, the woman freezing up within the doorway as she stared at his half-naked body in shock. Feeling her eyes burn across his body, he tried desperately to hide his blatant shame as his face turned a mortified red, the accidental intruder finally able to process enough to quickly shuffle backwards into the hallway she came from. “Jesus-! W-What the Hell, man?!” her voice stammered out into the room, Derek’s humiliated prick reverting to its flaccid state as he tried to think of some sort of excuse to save himself.

“S-Sorry!” was all he could get out as he began to scramble for his boxers with shaky hands. Grabbing them, he immediately yanked them upwards, precum smearing across the fabric as he tried to keep himself from hyperventilating. “P-Please, don’t tell my boss!”

“Out of all of the places to whip that out, why the break room?!” she asked, her tone seeming much more annoyed than shocked now.  
“W-Well…” Derek’s voiced cracked a little, instinctively making him cough. “One thing kinda just led to another and I went with it...”  
The woman let out an exaggerated sigh, “Well, are you somewhat-clothed down there yet?”

“Yes,” he meekly replied, a ravenous pit widening in his stomach as he heard her footsteps slowly approach.

Reappearing in the doorway, the woman hesitantly looked over at Derek, her shoulders relaxing slightly at the sight of his loose boxers. Wearing the typical business casual dress, the focus of her beauty was shifted to her face: her ruby-red lips complimented her light dusting of eyeshadow in a sort of laid-back-yet-professional way. “Just gimme a few minutes to grab the things, and you can go back to getting your rocks off as if I was never here, okay?” she promised, walking towards the couches as she eyed his ashamed posture.

“Y-Yeah, okay…” he mumbled back, accidentally locking eyes with her before darting them to the floor, “Just...please don’t tell anyone about this...I really can’t afford to lose this job until next payday…”

“Why’s that?” she asked, a twinge of curiosity appearing in her tone as she bent over beside the couch adjacent to Derek, pulling up a small drawstring bag that he hadn’t noticed before and slinging it over her shoulder. “Office work isn’t a booming business, after all.”

He blew a tired raspberry, “Overdue bills, overdue rent, gas, food...Everything’s been going to shit these past few months. If I lose this job, I’ll probably get kicked out of my apartment and have to sleep in my car few a couple weeks until I get employed again.”

“Is there anything you can think of that could’ve started this pattern?” the woman, having a newfound interest, sat on the sofa beside him, leaning forward slightly. 

“Well, I think it started right after my roommate kicked me out of our place, since I had someone to help with the billing back then,” Derek answered, his fingers fumbling in-between each other as he thought. “We had started flirting a little bit during the summer, but I guess I was moving a little too fast…”

“Hmm…” the woman responded, “How many jobs have you gone through after being kicked out?”

“Including this one? Around seven or so,” he replied again, though he started to wonder what her interest in him was. “Why are asking all these questions?”

“I work over in HR, so I’m wanting to help you out a little,” she assured him, giving a slight smile before continuing on. “So, what led you to start doing…*that* in here?”

“Well, um, uh...” Derek floundered, blushing brightly a second time as he began to explain himself, “I’ve been much more...aroused since I hit a dry spell a couple weeks before I was kicked out, so I’ve been masturbating two or three times a day to keep it from getting out of control. But, because of all the stuff I need to pay for, I’ve had to work overtime every day these past few weeks to try to catch up; so now I only have enough time to get out one session every few nights, which keeps me really pent-up most of the time. I had some time last night to crank one out and forgot to close the tab on my phone before going to sleep, so when I opened it up and sat down here…” he trailed off, his deepening blush telling the rest of the story for him.

“I see…” she responded after a moment, her own cheeks turning slightly pink as she thought. “So, you said this started with your dry spell?”  
“Yeah…” he replied, looking at the floor.

“Well, this sexual frustration is probably having a negative effect on your overall mood, which is, in turn, screwing up the majority of your daily routine,” she explained, her blush growing a bit more pronounced as she leaned forward further.

“I guess, but I have no idea how I’d...” he started as he looked over at the lady, surprised by her blush. “A-Are you okay?”

“Well, I said I wanted to help you out a little, didn’t I?” she purred out the question, the thoughts burning in her mind changing into action as she undid the top button of her shirt. “And since I walked in before you finished, it would be rude of me to not give a thoughtful apology, wouldn’t it?”

“U-Um…” was all Derek could get out, his cock beginning to pulse dully at her gesture. As he mumbled over his response, she rose towards him, planting her lips against his in a tender kiss, her tongue lightly rubbing in-between them. 

“And no one else is here but you and me...” she implied as she continued to tease him, slowly unbuttoning her shirt to reveal the white-lace bra underneath before placing an advancing hand on his knee.

“B-But we hardly even know each other!” he stammered out, though her soft hand on his leg made his shaft jump upwards in obvious arousal.

“So?” she smirked lustily, her gaze hungrily shifting down to the protruding bulge on his boxers as she slowly moved her hand up his thigh. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me…”

“Uhh…” Derek moaned out in carnal desire, his prick throbbing vigorously as she slid her delicate fingers under his boxers. Soon, the woman’s index finger rubbed against his fully-erect glans, letting its warm precum coat her fingertip as she slid off of him and knelt down.

Sliding her teasing hand back out of his underwear, she smeared her ruby-red lips with his pre before using both hands to quickly undo her bra, letting it fall to the break room floor as she exposed her plump breasts to him. “Your turn,” she told Derek before beginning to drag her tongue across her lips, cupping one of her breasts as she eyed his crotch.

“O-Okay…” he replied meekly, beginning to slide the boxers covering his pulsating shaft down his legs as he quickly grew excited for what was to come…  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The thin fabric falling to the floor silently, Derek revealed his throbbing prick to the woman kneeling in front of him, his cheeks sparking a cherry-red as she eyed his thick shaft hungrily. Massaging her plump breasts passionately, she leaned forward towards his groin, just close enough to give his pulsing tip a delicate, stimulating lick.

“Mmm…” she purred out, savoring his musk-potent taste as she continued to cup her teat. Teasing herself, she leaned further downwards, squishing the bottoms of her breastline against his warm crotch with Derek’s thick cock snugly in-between them. “Why don’t we start with a little foreplay…?”

Taking another deep breath of his intoxicating musk, she pressed her thin hands on the outside of either breast, a drop of precum dribbling down his shaft and smearing across her inner cleavage. Slowly, she began to slide her plump breasts upwards as she stretched her neck downwards, lapping at his leaking tip as he shivered in wondrous pleasure. “F-Fuck…” he whispered, his breath picking up as the woman began to stroke her breasts downwards to reveal his shaft to her ruby lips.

Her hungering mouth replacing her teats, she suckled tenderly on his delicious cock as her mounds massaged his musky balls, her tongue tingling with the salty taste of his precum. Repeating her process, she stroked her perky breasts upwards again, smearing them in a musky concoction of sweat, precum, and spit as her mouth slid back around his tip.

For some time, the two of them continued this cycle of sexual pleasure, both moaning loudly as they exchanged warm fluids between each other. However, due to his heightened sensitivity, Derek’s panting breath began to quicken, his balls beginning to throb vigorously as his climax approached. “I-I think I’m r-real close…” he manages to stammer out, her eyes lighting up as his thick, spit-covered shaft began to swell in-between her musk-covered breasts. Quickly, she slid his drooling glans out of her lips with a wet **schlop**, sticking out her hungering tongue as she waited for him to paint her face with his warm seed.

She did not have to wait long. WIth a lusty cry, Derek tipped himself over the edge, his cock drooling one last trickle of precum before his full balls began to pulse intensely. Clenching his hands into his fists, a thick glob of warm cum gushed from his tip, splattering across the woman’s right cheek as she squealed in delight. As she moaned loudly, the next hot globs coated her awaiting tongue, firing her senses off as she shivered in delight. If his eyes weren’t shut in ecstasy, Derek would’ve seen one of her hands steal away to in-between her legs, teasing her own leaking slit as he reveled in his climax. As his balls began to subside their pulsing, the latter half of his musky load messily smeared onto her neck and breasts, splotching the soft skin with his pale jism.

Panting softly, Derek slackened tiredly on the couch, his gleaming cock still throbbing vigorously as his last globule drooled down his shaft. Having swallowed and now licking his warm cum off of her fingers, the woman slowly rose from her kneeling position, her reddish-pink nipples erect as she slid herself on top of him. Locking her glittering eyes with his, she quickly pressed her cum-stained lips against his, wrapping her musky tongue around his as they reveled in his post-climax bliss. Eventually pulling away, the woman looked at him with an unsatisfied desire still in her own loins, her nectar-soaked panties rather uncomfortable as she squished her plump breasts against his covered chest with a giggle.

“Ready for round two?”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Sure…” Derek panted out, his half-hard cock drooling post-climax precum down his pulsing shaft as he spoke. “What do you have in mind?”

“Watch and you’ll see…” she purred, sliding her hands down her smooth hips and placing them underneath her black panties. Pushing the soaked fabric down her thighs, she revealed her welcoming slit to him, her tender skin glistening with nectar and clitoris reddened with desire. “Too bad I didn’t bring a condom...oh well…” she scoffed a little, shivering as she ran a finger between her leaking folds. “But...I guess there’s a first time for everything…”

“What do you mean?” Derek interjected, anticipating what she was thinking.

“This…” she replied with a giggle, sliding back off of him and turning around to present her plump ass to him. Quickly, she bent herself over the wooden coffee table, her breasts squishing on its surface as she used her hands to part her asscheeks to show him its tight rim. “Now, get on top of me…”

Enjoying where this was going, Derek happily did as he was told, his prick bobbing aimlessly in the air as he positioned himself. His chest pressed warmly against her back, he lined up his precum-covered tip with her virgin anus and pressed against it, her body immediately tensing up from the new experience.

“Nngh…please, go slow...” she asked him, her toes curling up as she tried to relax her unpenetrated hole enough to let his tip enter. After several shivering moments, she gasped loudly as she felt it plop beyond her rim, taking her anal virginity as her mind tingled with newfound pleasure. “F-Fu-uck…” 

Her warm walls clamping down on his glans, he waited for them to slacken a little before trying to push more of his cock further into her anus, only getting around another half-inch of his shaft before she tightened too much for him to go any further again. This process of waiting and pushing lasting for a few minutes, Derek finally found himself completely buried inside of her, his breath picking up as he began to slide back out of her with a shiver.

As his thick cock began to leave her newly-widened passage, she could feel his hot precum leak deep into herself, the burst of sensation making her moan between soft pants as she balled up her hands into fists.

Just as his throbbing tip began to pull against her now-loose rim, Derek gently thrusted into her again, her body sliding back to grind against his groin as his pulsing balls rested on her wet slit. Resting only for a moment completely inside of her this time, he slid his hardened shaft out once again, only pulling out halfway before thrusting back into her anus with a low moan.

“Mmmnn…” she chewed on her lower lip as Derek slid in and out of her not-so-virgin hole, a spark of pleasure zapping through her each time his warm orbs slapped against her drooling slit. Quickly, the intimate scene devolved into primal humping and panting, the two burning in each others sexual heat as they ground their crotches in a mix of wet slaps and drooling moans.

As he felt his second climax near, Derek rapidly slammed himself in and out of her loose anus, his hot precum now gushing vigorously from his cockslit and leaking into her tight depths.

“C-Cum inside of me, p-please!” she squealed in ecstasy as her drooling pussy spasmed wildly, nectar splattering warmly against the base of Derek’s hot prick as it began to pulse vigorously.

“F-Fuck!” he cried out, his arms squeezing around her as his thick shaft swelled within her loose hole. Panting heavily, he climaxed deep within her, his hot cum filling her anus as she shivered in overwhelming pleasure. Though the amount of seed was less than the first time, an overflow of the warm, whitish fluid still managed to leak messily out of her rim as he pulled out, running downwards and mixing with her own feminine cum before dribbling down the inside of her leg.

“Damn...that was...so good…” the woman smirked, shakily making her way over to the couch and flopping on top of it with a satisfied sigh. “What...about you...Derek?”  
“Mhmm…” he smiled back at her, his semi-erect cock lazily drooling post-climax precum as he stumbled towards her naked form. Cuddling beside her, he looked out the nearby window to the now-dark skyline, his eyelids heavy as the thick scent of sex filled his nostrils.

It was not long before he wandered off to sleep, sexually and physically exhausted…


End file.
